Todo por amor
by gata.en.medianoche
Summary: Amy y Sheldon ya están comprometidos. Una visita al doctor por parte del Físico Teórico les dará un duro golpe tanto a sus vidas... como a sus sueños.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Una dura noticia.

Sheldon se encontraba en la consulta de su doctor de cabecera. Como su rutina lo establecía, una vez por año se hacía una revisión completa. Un homo Novus como él tenía que perdurar en el tiempo y por consecuencia tenía que estar saludable, el futuro del mundo dependía de eso. Además llevaba muy poco tiempo de prometido de Amy y, aun que le costara reconocerlo, él quería seguir en este mundo para poder compartir su vida con ella.

- _Doctor Cooper adelante, el doctor lo está esperando_ \- dijo la enfermera.

Sheldon se dirigió tranquilo y confiado a la oficina del doctor. Lamentablemente esa seguridad no duraría mucho.

\- _Buenos días doctor, vengo a que revisemos mis exámenes_. - dijo Sheldon sonriente.

\- _Dr Cooper, lo que le tengo que decir respecto a sus exámenes no es algo bueno, así que por favor, tome asiento._

A penas Sheldon escucho las palabras emitidas por el doctor su cara se desconfiguro. Estaba casi seguro que era capaz de escuchar su corazón latir en ese momento.

\- _Lo escucho_ \- sentenció el Físico.

\- _Dr cooper, lamento comunicarle que usted tiene cáncer en los pulmones. Afortunadamente está en un estado inicial pero lamentablemente en un lugar muy sensible y con posibilidades de metástasis. Como usted comprenderá, debemos hacerle una biopsia para determinar la agresividad de este tumor, para saber así que hacer. Quiero decirle que lo que se le viene será duro pero..._

Sheldon se perdió en sus pensamientos, no era capaz de seguir escuchándolo. En su mente apareció el premio Nobel que no alcanzaría a ganar, las series que no podría ver o terminar. Le comenzó a dar un ataque de pánico cuando ella llegó a su cabeza. Su dulce Amy. ¿Cómo era él capaz de hacerle esto? Estaban recién comprometidos y ya la iba a dejar sola en este mundo. ¿Cómo la podía obligar a pasar esto con él? Ella era inteligente y hermosa y tenía una vida entera por delante. Una vida entera que él no sería capaz de compartir con ella. ¿Cómo se lo diría? , no quería ver el corazón roto de Amy a través de sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda. No, no podría hacerle esto. Su cuerpo no podía hacerle esto a un homo novus como él. ¿Cómo era su cuerpo capaz de hacerle esto a él?

\- _¡Doctor Cooper! ¿Me escucha?_ \- dijo el doctor al verlo con un visible ataque de pánico- _¡Enfermera! ¡Tráigame un vaso con agua!_

El doctor rápidamente se acercó para chequear sus signos vitales. Sheldon se tomó el agua de un trago apenas la recibió. Lentamente se comenzó a calmar.

\- _Estoy bien Doctor. Un homo novus como yo siempre está bien. No se preocupe, vendré a hacerme los exámenes cuando usted indique conveniente. Ahora si me disculpa debo irme, mi prometida me está esperando en casa_.- sentenció Sheldon para luego abandonar el lugar.

Ya estando afuera, inspiró muy profundo. Tenía que mantener la calma y tomar una decisión. Tenía que ordenar su vida. Tenía que mentalizarse. Y todo lo tenía que hacer por amor...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Aquel día martes había sido un día lleno de emociones para Amy. Estuvo marcado principalmente por diligencias y arreglos para la boda. Pero también en el trabajo le habían dado una noticia que la tenía muy emocionada, y a la vez preocupada. Su participación en el estudio revolucionario en Princeton le había abierto las puertas para exponer su trabajo en una gira por Europa. Durante dos meses tendría que estar viajando de un lado para otro lejos de su prometido y con una boda que se acercaba con cada vez más rapidez no era precisamente un buen momento para irse. Sin embargo, una parte de ella, la parte profesional le pedía a gritos ir y aprovechar al máximo la experiencia, intentaba convencerse de que si enfocaba al 100% una semana antes de partir podría equiparar a los dos meses que se iría de los 6 que quedaban para la boda, al regresar podrían ultimar todos los detalles y finalmente casarse con el amor de su vida… pero por otro lado el irse de nuevo le daba miedo, ya había pasado lo de Ramona y no quería volver a poner en riesgo su relación, además del hecho que iba a extrañar a Sheldon con cada parte de su ser.

En aquel momento se fija en la hora y se da cuenta que ya es un poco tarde y que Sheldon aún no regresa de la visita del doctor. Mira por la ventana y se percata de que llueve. Un mal presentimiento le brota en el pecho. Intenta distraerse preparando la mesa para servir la cena que ya se estaba preparando en la cocina. Se autoconvense de que su prometido está por llegar. Prende la televisión como un intento fallido de distraerse, pero por más que trate, sus pensamientos son invadidos por la conversación que tendrá que tener con el cuándo llegue. Rendida se levanta y se dirige a la cocina para terminar el plato favorito de su Sheldon. Apenas sus manos tocan la olla comienza a cantar. Le encanta cantar mientras le cocina, sentía que así le agregaba amor a la comida y muy dentro de su corazón creía que era eso lo que hacía especial ese plato de espagueti con pequeños pedacitos de hot dogs, que su futuro esposo amaba tanto.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El camino a casa se le hizo más largo de lo normal. Agradeció al destino que justo ese día Leonard no pudiera acompañarlo al doctor, después de aquella noticia tan devastadora el necesitaba realmente estar solo. La distancia entre la consulta del doctor y su casa era escasa, por lo que aprovecho de caminar para demorarse un poco más antes de verla a ella. Caminando lento una gota le cayó en su mejilla. Una de esas lluvias extrañas y escasas que se dan en california comenzó a caer, bendita sincronización ya que sus lágrimas también caían y escurrían por su rostro. Que tanta sería su tristeza que Sheldon ni siquiera se inmutó. Al llegar a su edificio lo miro antes de entrar. Miraba como el agua de lluvia lentamente iba tiñéndole el color. Respiro profundo. Comenzó a subir tranquilo y sin pausas por las escaleras. Se detuvo justo antes de entrar. Desde su departamento emanaba olor a comida. Recordó que hoy era el turno de Amy de cocinar y se concentró en escuchar la dulce melodía de la voz de su prometida, la que solía cantar cada vez que cocinaba. El realmente la amaba y de verdad haría todo por ella. Con ella a su lado sería capaz de soportar cualquier enfermedad. Por y para ella el vencería esta maldita enfermedad. Se secó las lágrimas y entró.

"¡Sheldon! ¿Qué te paso? ¡Estas empapado!" dijo Amy corriendo a su cuarto a por una toalla. El no alcanzó a decir palabra cuando ella ya estaba a su lado intentando secarlo aunque sea un poco.

"Ese idiota de Leonard no pudo acompañarme al doctor, y no quise tomar el bus" respondió mientras una dulce sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

"me hubieras llamado, tu sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo" dijo Amy mientras se le acercaba su mejilla para darle un tierno beso. Un calor le afloró a Sheldon en su interior. Él era capaz de entender, desafiar y solucionar desde la física mecánica hasta la moderna, pero nunca sería capaz de hacerlo con ella, por más que quisiera engañarse a sí mismo. "Ya, ve a cambiarte, la cena está casi lista y tengo muchas novedades que contarte" continuo Amy sacándolo de su trance.

Ya sentado en la mesa Amy le sirvió la comida. El a pesar de su mal momento sonrió como un niño cuando vio la cena de esa noche, era sin duda su plato favorito desde niño, pero comenzó a amarlo más en el momento que se relacionó con Amy. Ella se sentó embobada mirando a Sheldon comer entusiasmado. Y es que era su niño/hombre y lo amaba con la vida.

"¿Cómo te fue en el doctor?" lanzó Amy distraída. Sheldon, aunque se atraganto un poco respondió asintiendo. No era el momento para contarle, primero tenía que saber el resultado de la biopsia, no quería preocupar a su futura mujer en vano.

"qué bueno que te fue bien" sonrió Amy "tengo que contarte algo que me tiene un poco preocupada" Sheldon se detuvo y dirigió la vista hacia ella. Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban, él estaba seguro que si le hiciera falta viviría de esa luz. "dime, te escucho" contesto el físico mientras se limpiaba la boca.

"Debido al éxito del estudio en Princeton, me ofrecieron la oportunidad de presentar el trabajo en Europa en una gira de dos meses."

En aquel momento a Sheldon se le detuvo el corazón. Ahora cuando más necesitaba a su Amy se iría, y quien era el para detenerla...

Continuará.


End file.
